Back to Back
by Shadow Owner
Summary: He’d only ever seen her lose her cool once...


**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Naruto. He and his brave comrades belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedication  
**This one shot is dedicated to my dearest friends _NGT_-chan and _AngelRain61_, who are sweet darlings. Love you dears!

**Special Thanks  
**To everybody who has reviewed before, and who will be reviewing my fanfictions in future.

* * *

**Back to Back**

He'd been visiting Suna to congratulate Gaara on his appointment as Kazekage along with Shizune; he representing the Konoha 11 less Naruto, who was training with Jiraiya away from Konoha (Tsunade had to send Shikamaru on an unofficial mission to deliver the pile of letters they'd written to Gaara) and Shizune representing the Hokage and Konoha.

Naturally, Temari had taken it upon her to show him around Suna while Shizune sat through the official functions. He wasn't unaware of the hostile looks that some villagers sent their way, but he pretended he hadn't noticed for Temari's sake.

.

'That's the sister of the new weirdo Kazekage.' proclaimed a vicious passerby.

Temari's brows twitched, barely noticeable. They walked on, with Shikamaru watching Temari in concern. He couldn't help wondering how much cold treatment Temari and her siblings were subjected to each day.

.

'Kazekage? Is anyone who used the Yondaime's influence to pull strings fit to be acknowledged as Kazekage?' sneered another voice.

Temari jerked her head involuntarily as her eyes flashed. She looked ahead, refusing to meet Shikamaru's narrowed eyes. He wondered how much more she could bear; hearing the vicious untruths was already making his blood boil.

.

'Do the both of you lack brains? The _monster_ most likely _terrorized_ the Council into promoting him.' mocked a third villager, loudly.

That was the last straw. Temari flew at the villager with her Tessen in an aggravated attack that would have concussed him if it hadn't been stopped in mid-air.

Much as Shikamaru felt the villager deserved more than just a blow, he wasn't about to let Temari do something she'd regret later. Naruto and the Gaara whom he'd come to respect had the same beliefs. They'd both surely rather let their reputations get tarnished than know that their precious people had gotten bashed up by somebody they loved. They were already suffering alone; they'd most certainly be greatly pained by irrational actions in their defense.

Temari seemed to be shocked at her own reckless attempt to attack the third villager.

.

'_Please_ wait…' she said, as he made to flee, realizing that he'd been spared the attack.

'I apologise… Just know… Gaara's changed… he'd put his life on the line for you; that's why… he became Kazekage – to… protect us all.' she said, as a tear trailed to her chin. There was only the slightest of trembles in her voice.

The villager, his companions and other passersby stared suspiciously and wordlessly at her strange words, and eventually left them alone in the street.

Shikamaru released his _Kagemane no jutsu_, and she squatted in the dust of Suna, shaking from head to toe.

He watched her shoulders jerk irregularly, as she struggled to pull herself together. When she composed herself, she led the way, and the pair walked on in silence.

_How much more had the siblings had to endure?_

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

.

'I'm sorry you had to see that', Temari breathed, as she invited him into the Sabaku residence, propping her Tessen against a wall.

'Wasn't your fault', came the reply.

'You could leave the letters there', gestured Temari towards a table, sinking into a sofa in the living room.

He arranged the letters into a neat pile and placed it at a corner of the table, then took a step towards the door, figuring she'd appreciate some time alone.

'Shikamaru.'

He stopped in his tracks and half-turned to look at her four bundles of hair.

'Don't worry; I'll keep what happened today to myself.' he assured.

Her head turned in a flash, and he caught a glimpse of confusion on her face. Just as suddenly, she broke into a sad little smile.

'It's not that.'

He turned and retraced his steps.

'Mind if I stay a little longer?'

.

'Sit, Nara.'

Ordinarily, he'd have childishly protested that he wasn't Akamaru, just to see what she'd have to say to that, but today he let it rest, and obediently took a seat next to her. It was, after all, her way of welcoming him into her home.

Temari was in a contemplative mood today. He watched her absently-mindedly tug at the bottom right clump of sandy blond hair on her head and twirl it around her fingers. He'd never seen her do that before, so he watched, curious.

He turned away politely when she started studying him, and tried to distract himself from the feel of her gaze by shifting his attention around her living room.

He wondered if it was the desert heat, the stuffiness of the room, or her gaze that was making him feel extremely warm. Thinking about it made him feel even warmer, so he turned to hide his face from view.

.

'Nara?'

Reluctantly, he turned to face her again, hoping that his face had gotten itself in order.

Unexpectedly, she kept her eyes down and bit her lip.

'Th… thank you for stopping me.'

His eyes widened for a moment before his gaze softened. Silence fell between them.

.

'It was nothing, Temari. You'd have done the same for me.'

_They both knew he was right._

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

.

When dinnertime approached, Shikamaru insisted that he'd order takeaway for them both. She'd been indignant about being able to take care of herself, but he'd been gentle yet firm about it, and she'd found herself giving in.

_That day's events had shaken her more than she'd admit._

She was surprised that he'd gone out of his way to buy her her favourite meal, but more touched than surprised that he'd bothered remembering her preferences; she'd only mentioned it once, briefly, before. He'd even bought some snacks for her brothers, saying that they'd probably been too busy entertaining their guests to eat much.

_Was this what it felt like to have a friend?_

Temari had no idea, but she felt a fuzzy feeling warm her up from inside.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

.

He waited with her for her brothers' return, congratulating Gaara again before leaving.

The fiery orb retreated behind the horizon with each step he took away from her. Temari watched his figure disappear, knowing that from now on, she'd have someone else to watch her back, just as she'd be watching his from now on.

.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N  
**Friends… Are extremely precious. Take a moment to give your friends a BIG hug! :D

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!

Rest assured; I haven't abandoned 'Beyond the Shadows'. It's been completed, and I'll be posting them chapter by chapter once I'm satisfied with them )


End file.
